


La Reine du Nord

by LonelyDay



Series: Kings and Queens [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Post - A Feast for Crows, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeyne Ouestrelin porte le nom d'une reine, mais elle ne veut pas en être une. C'est du moins ce qu'elle pense, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard du Roi du Nord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Reine du Nord

**Author's Note:**

> Un Robb/Jeyne écrit du POV de Jeyne Ouestrelin qui peut, à mon sens, entrer dans le canon. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Mère entra dans sa chambre sans frapper. Jeyne ne s'en offusqua pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Elle posa délicatement ses points à côte d'elle, attendant que la tempête ne vienne la frapper.

La silhouette courte et lugubre de Mère se présenta à elle, droite et altière - usant d'une allure qui ne seyait guère à son nom. Elle la dévisagea longuement sans dire un mot, cherchant du regard les détails qui justifieraient sa colère. Elle balaya la pièce d'un froid auquel avait fini par s'habituer Jeyne.

\- Kevan Lannister a refusé notre offre, annonça-t-elle.

Il y avait un ton de reproche dans sa voix, comme à chaque parole que Mère lui accordait. Jeyne était à l'origine de ses déceptions et du refus de Ser Kevan. Elle pouvait lire dans les yeux noirs de sa mère qu'elle n'était pas assez jolie, pas assez intéressante -  _insipide_ était le mot qu'elle entendait le plus souvent. Il était vrai qu'elle ne savait ni chanter, ni jouer d'un instrument, qu'elle était bien loin d'être la perle des Sept Couronnes, mais, bien entendu, cet énième refus n'avait rien à voir avec ses ascendances.

Jeyne baissa seulement le regard pour feindre un peu de tristesse, en parfaite maîtresse de ses sentiments.

Lady Ouestrelin ne s'attarda plus longtemps. Elle tourna les talons et quitta la chambre en silence.

Jeyne reprit sa couture là où elle l'avait laissée. Avec le temps, le dédain de sa mère à son égard avait fini par ne plus l'atteindre.

Que sa mère ait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était à la origine de ce rejet n'avait pas d'importance, elle avait lu la lettre qu'avait envoyé Kevan Lannister à Père, juste avant qu'il ne la jette au feu. Les faits étaient là, écrits noir sur blanc. Les mariages hasardeux qu'avaient enchaîné au fil des années les Ouestrelin n'avaient eu de cesse de les décrédibiliser. Un jour, la maison de ses ancêtres avaient été puissante. Les Ouestrelin ne surveillaient désormais plus que quelques coquillages du haut de leur falaise.

Jeyne s'en fichait bien, à vrai dire, plus encore que lorsque Walder Frey les avait remis à leur place. Un mariage avec un petit chevalier lui aurait grandement suffi. Elle n'avait pas besoin des fils de Lannister. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une vie simple et des enfants, beaucoup d'enfants.

C'était Mère qui rêvait d'un parti prestigieux, bien au-dessus de leur rang, Mère dont les ambitions n'avaient de limite que le ciel et les étoiles.

Jeyne Ouestrelin, l'avait-on appelée, et son destin était tracé avant même qu'elle n'ait ouvert les yeux.

_Le prénom d'une reine_ , songea-t-elle.

Mais Jeyne n'en était pas une. Elle n'était que Jeyne, une enfant qui aimait écouter les musiciens gratter leurs cordes et coudre des mouchoirs à motifs floraux.

 

 

Le Jeune Loup reposait dans une des pièces du château.

Ses hommes avaient forcé les portes et n'avaient presque pas rencontré d'opposition. Père avait bien pensé à résister, au moins un peu, histoire de ne pas passer pour des traîtres-couards aux yeux sévères de Tywin Lannister - ils n'étaient déjà pas bien appréciés. Mère l'avait tout simplement arrêté. Elle l'avait harcelé d'une oreille à l'autre et prié de laisser le jeune roi entrer. C'était inutile de blesser le peu d'hommes qu'ils avaient alors que le siège ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps - et ils avaient déjà essuyé des pertes trop lourdes.

Puis Mère avait d'autres plans.

Elle avait envoyé Jeyne au chevet du jeune homme grièvement blessé. On lui avait transpercé l'épaule d'une flèche. Il se montrait courageux pourtant. Il n'avait pas perdu connaissance et aidait comme il pouvait le mestre qui le soignait. Jeyne, elle, était aux petits soins avec le Roi du Nord. Elle soutenait sa tête et portait la coupe d'eau à ses lèvres pour qu'il puisse se déshydrater, elle lui servait son repas et le veillait la nuit quand il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Mais Mère n'avait pas eu à la force cette fois-ci. Jeyne avait épongé la sueur du visage du blessé, nettoyé le sang sur ses joues et ses mains et repoussé les boucles auburn qui retombaient sur ses yeux bleus. Le jeune homme - il n'y avait qu'un garçon devant, pas un guerrier, ni un roi, rien qu'un garçon - lui avait alors murmuré des remerciements en un sourire franc.

Cela avait suffi pour que Jeyne en tombe amoureuse. Elle s'était cru dans l'une de ces histoires dont raffolait son petit-frère, ces contes et princes et princesses. Robb était le grand héros - un chevalier, un prince, peu importe le nom qu'on lui donnerait - tombé au combat et elle était la jeune paysanne - ou la princesse, tout dépendait du récit et elle s'en fichait bien, à vrai dire - qui s'occupait de lui, le soignait, veillait à ce qu'il se rétablisse.

Elle rêvait d'un baiser volé, de leurs doigts entremêlés, d'une simple caresse sur sa joue.

Robb se redressa brusquement. Appuyé à la tête du lit, il tenta de se remettre sur pieds. Il poussa un grognement, mais s'écrasa pitoyablement sur le matelas. Ceci réveilla Jeyne de ses songes et elle lâcha les draps qui emplissaient ses bras pour se précipiter à la rescousse du jeune homme.

\- Vous devez resté assis, Votre Majesté. Vous n'êtes pas encore remis. Vous risqueriez de rouvrir votre blessure, dit-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude pour teinter sa voix.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de cacher ses craintes. Avec un peu de chance, Robb l'écouterait simplement pour lui épargner une peur inutile. Pour tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui, elle pouvait affirmer que le jeune homme n'avait rien de la bête sauvage qu'on lui avait décrite.

\- Je suis resté trop longtemps alité. Il faut que je retrouve mes hommes, il faut que je prépare notre départ, il faut vraiment que je m'occupe de notre prochain déplacement.

Il se leva de nouveau, mais la tentative fut aussi brève que la précédente. Cette fois-ci, Jeyne vint lui porter son aide et lui évita de s'écraser maladroitement sur le lit.

\- Tywin Lannister peut attendre. Il ne s'envolera pas.

Robb refusa la coupe d'eau qu'elle lui tendit. Elle baissa le regard vers le sien - qu'elle avait brillamment réussi à éviter. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être plus déstabilisée qu'elle ne l'était déjà - avec ses yeux bleus dans lesquels elle était prête à se noyer et cette expression contrariée qu'il prenait dès que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle était prête à se consacrer entièrement à lui et elle craignait que cela biaise tous ses jugements jusqu'à lui faire perdre la raison.

\- Ce n'est pas de Tywin Lannister dont il s'agit.

Non, bien entendu.

Jeyne n'était ni sourde, ni stupide et ne pouvait ignorer les conversations qui se murmuraient d'un bout à l'autre de la forteresse de Falaise. Certains racontaient que Robb Stark avait perdu ses terres et son royaume pour quelques navires. On disait de lui qu'il était devenu un roi sans trône et ses troupes le jugeaient à chaque détour de couloir.

Ça n'empêchait pas Jeyne de continuer de croire en lui et en ses choix. Dacey Mormont, même, répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que le Roi du Nord avait toutes les raisons d'agir comme il le faisait, qu'il avait de toute façon envoyé ses hommes - de petites maisons certes, mais des nordiens tout de même - pour mettre fin à la prise de Winterfell par les Greyjoy - ce seul nom suffisait à assombrir le beau visage du jeune homme.

La jeune fille hocha finalement la tête et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

\- Je vais avertir vos hommes que vous souhaitez les voir, mais, de grâce, Votre Majesté, ne bougez pas.

 

 

Ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit que les nordiens quittèrent la chambre de leur roi. Jeyne, cachée à l'angle d'un couloir, les regarda défiler, sans vraiment percevoir le contenu des murmures qui étaient échangés.

Une fois seule, elle s'avança vers la porte en bois et y cala son oreille. Aucun son ne lui parvint. Après une courte hésitation, elle frappa et annonça sa présence.

La réponse fut immédiate. Elle entra sans plus attendre.

Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle vit le Roi du Nord affalé sur une table, sa tête entre ses mains. De dos, elle ne put qu'apercevoir les tremblements de ses épaules et les soubresauts qui soulevaient sa chevelure auburn. Elle n'osa avancer vers le roi, de peur qu'il la rejette.

Ce fut avec un effort considérable qu'elle se refréna de se jeter à ses pieds pour le réconforter. De nouvelles rumeurs étaient parvenues jusqu'au château. On n'avait pas seulement pris Winterfell, on avait aussi mis fin à la vie des deux petits seigneurs. Bran et Rickon avaient été brûlés vif selon les dires et les corps sans vie, calcinés, méconnaissables, des frères du roi avaient été exhibés aux portes de la forteresse des Stark.

Apprenant cette nouvelle, le roi avait dû être effondré - Jeyne ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer quelle aurait été sa réaction si on avait assassiné ses propres frères et sœurs.

Le roi avait dû se faire violence pour garder la face devant ses hommes, leur paraître intouchable malgré ses seize années. Voilà pourquoi il se laissait aller, à présent seul - du moins, presque seul.

Jeyne finit par s'approcher, sans faire un bruit et s'agenouilla près du roi. Une main qui se voulait réconfortante se posa sur l'épaule de Robb. Les muscles sous ses doigts se tendirent.

Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux rouges de larmes et les traits déformés par une grimace. Le roi faisait de nouveau place au garçon qu'il était, au garçon qui avait été forcé de grandir trop vite.

Jeyne ne s'en plaignit pas. Robb se mettait à nu pour elle, sans artifice, ni honte pour cacher ses faiblesses. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'une preuve de grande confiance.

Elle tendit alors ses bras vers le jeune homme qui s'y jeta aussitôt. Elle le sentit se blottir dans son cou, son souffle chaud balayant ses cheveux et sa nuque.

\- Je lui faisais confiance, murmura-t-il. Je l'aimais et je lui faisais confiance. Il était mon frère et mon ami. Comment ... comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Il aurait pu me prendre mon château, mes terres et ma couronne que je lui aurais tout pardonné s'il me l'avait demandé. Mais mes frères ... comment est-ce possible ? Je ne peux pas y croire.

Robb se serra contre elle, à ses épaules, à sa robe, comme si elle était sa dernière attache qui l'empêchait de tomber dans le gouffre de ses cauchemars.

Jeyne ne pouvait pas prétendre, elle n'avait rien à dire, rien qui puisse apaiser ses maux. Elle se contenta donc de passer ses doigts entre les cheveux du jeune homme, de sécher ses larmes et de l'embrasser.

 

 

Il n'avait pas fallu deux semaines pour que le mariage soit célébré, après la nuit où Robb s'était dévoilé à elle, cette nuit où il l'avait prise. Tout s'était fait dans la précipitation, sous les instances du Jeune Loup.

Quelques mois auparavant, Mère lui reprochait encore de n'être pas assez belle. Elle pleurait désormais d'avoir vu Robb Stark, le Jeune Loup, Roi du Nord, poser une couronne dorée sur sa tête.

Jeyne ne savait pas exactement ce qu'impliquerait ses responsabilités de reine - elle n'avait, à vrai dire, pas réfléchi à deux fois lorsque Robb l'avait demandé en mariage. Elle était néanmoins prête à toutes les remplir. Elle l'assisterait quand il en aurait besoin, écouterait avec assiduité ce qu'il aurait à lui apprendre sur son royaume, elle serait l'épaule sur laquelle il pourrait se poser, la main qui le relèverait, la voix qui le bercerait. Elle lui donnerait même un héritier, s'il le souhaitait.

Elle se donnait à cœur de bien faire. Elle s'assurait de toujours être présentable devant les hommes du Nord, passant outre les murmures prononcés en sa présence. Elle gardait la tête haute et se faisait magnanime en toute circonstance - même lorsque Walder le Noir l'avait insultée et menacée de mort. Elle avait été jusqu'à prendre soin de se faire apprécier de Lady Catelyn, la mère de Robb Stark. Le regard glacial qu'elle lui avait lancé et l'aigreur de sa voix n'avait pas découragé Jeyne. Des enfants de Catelyn, il ne lui restait plus que Robb qui était désormais un roi et un homme qui lui échappait petit à petit. La jeune fille comprenait à quel point il avait pu être difficile pour elle de le laisser partir. Elle ne lui en avait pas porté préjudice, bien au contraire, et s'était contentée de lui prouver à quel point elle aimait Robb et son combat, qu'elle aussi partageait la volonté de son époux de venger Eddard, Sansa, Arya, Bran et Rickon - elle avait appris chacun des noms des membres de la famille de Robb, elle avait même connaissance de Jon, Jon qui était le frère bâtard de Robb et était prête à donner à ses enfants les noms d'Eddard et de Brandon.

Auprès de Robb, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient invincibles si bien que lorsqu'il lui avait appris qu'il devait la laisser pour rencontrer Lord Walder Frey, elle s'était mise à paniquer. Jeyne avait entendu Lady Catelyn parler de ce vieux seigneur et cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle serait la cause de la colère qui serait tournée vers son époux, elle ne voulait qu'il soit seul alors qu'il avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle.

Il avait dû la convaincre pendant des heures que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Jeyne avait peine à lâcher son époux qui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille. Les nordiens l'attendaient sur la route qui menait aux Jumeaux, Lady Catelyn se trouvait tout près d'eux, même Vent Gris - que Robb avait éloigné pendant un temps à la demande de Jeyne - se tenait à quelques mètres de là où Robb lui faisait ses adieux. Elle ne pouvait contrôler les tremblements de son corps et les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait conscience de se donner en spectacle, comme une enfant à qui on aurait refusé un caprice. Ce n'était pas digne de l'image de royauté qu'elle avait voulu se donner - après tout, elle était reine, mais toute retenue lui avait échappé au moment où Robb avait voulu s'échapper de son étreinte. Si Robb lui avait dans le secret remis le testament dans lequel il avait légitimé son frère bâtard, ce n'était sans raison. Se rendre aux Jumeaux n'était pas sans risque et ce même si Walder Frey était l'un des vassaux de Robb.

Il lui accorda un dernier baiser, qui fut bien trop court, avant de monter son destrier. Jeyne se retint de lui courir après.

Le lâcher signifiait peut-être ne jamais le revoir, mais elle devait puiser la force en elle pour tenir quand il serait loin d'elle. Elle devait se montrer digne de Robb, digne du Nord et d'un royaume dont elle n'avait jamais vu les neiges, ni fouler le sol.

_Je suis la Reine du Nord._

 

 

Robb se tenait droit, inébranlable, comme la pierre dans laquelle on avait sculpté le siège duquel Jeyne l'imaginait avoir gouverné ses terres. Il avait ce regard sûr et dur qu'il se forçait à prendre pour gouverner ses hommes - le regard d'un roi.

Elle s'approcha de lui dans la pénombre et ce ne fut que lorsque les candélabres brûlants dans la pièce éclairèrent la silhouette de son époux qu'elle remarqua les flèches qui criblaient son corps de part en part. Il y en avait tant que Jeyne se demanda si de le voir ainsi debout n'était pas rien qu'une illusion.

Il affrontait pourtant du regard toute l'assemblée qui avait retenu son souffle. Les deux camps le regardaient avec des yeux scintillants d'un mélange de fascination et de peur.

Elle le sentit vaciller quand il fit un pas dans la salle. Elle voulut le rejoindre et le retenir, mais une force invisible l'en empêcha. Il se retint de justesse et lança un regard vers l'estrade d'où siégeait le maître des lieux. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il regardait pourtant. À ses pieds, Catelyn Stark tenait un homme entre ses bras, une lame sous sa gorge.

Le temps, jusqu'alors suspendu entre deux fils, dérapa mortellement. Parmi la foule un homme s'avança. Roose Bolton - Jeyne reconnut le regard translucide qu'elle avait croisé à son mariage et qui l'avait figée sur place - s'élança vers le Roi du Nord. Quelques secondes plus tard, Robb s'écroulait.

Jeyne eut beau hurler et pleurer, elle ne put jamais atteindre son époux qui se vidait de son sang et la fixait de ses yeux vides.

Elle se redressa violemment dans son lit, en nage et les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre de laquelle l'aube naissante passait. Le sang qui avait teinté ses nuits se ternit peu à peu devant ses yeux, jusqu'à disparaître pour ne laisser que le gris de ses journées.

Elle venait de perdre son époux et son roi et les couleurs de sa vie s'étaient brusquement estompées, comme une éclipse en plein jour - sauf que l'éclipse serait, là, définitive. Robb avait été son roc et sa tour de garde, ses fondations et le toit au-dessus de sa tête, celui qui avait insufflé en elle des rêves de justice et de victoire qu'elle ne se serait jamais soupçonné. Tout venait d'être balayé en un tour de main par les Lannister.

Elle aurait aimé être assez forte pour se relever et reprendre l'étendard gris du Jeune Loup, son blason teinté du pourpre, et le porter en tête de fil, revêtir son armure de fer et porter Glace, l'épée des Stark, pour partir au combat et honorer la mémoire de son défunt époux, mais elle n'était capable que de se morfondre dans son lit, là où sa mère ne pouvait persister de la harceler. Elle se l'était pourtant juré, du jour où elle avait compris que Tywin Lannister était derrière tout ceci, du jour où sa mère lui avait annoncé avec un grand sourire qu'ils étaient excusés, tous au grand complet, même Raynald, l'écuyer du roi, l'hériter des Ouestrelin dont on n'avait pas retrouvé le corps aux Jumeaux, qu'elle se vengerait un jour de ce que les Frey, les Bolton et les Lannister avaient fait à son époux, même si cela devrait lui prendre des années.

Jeyne se leva, traînant sa tunique derrière elle. Ses orteils se rétractèrent sur le froid du sol, mais elle se jeta tout de même à terre. De ses petits doigts elle gratta la pierre jusqu'à la sortir de son emplacement. Il y avait des années qu'elle avait trouvé cette cachette, là où elle rangeait ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Seul un morceau de papier s'y trouvait désormais - le Régicide et Mère lui avaient repris la couronne que Robb avait fait faire pour elle et ce malgré ses supplications et ses sanglots.

Elle le sortit délicatement et le déroula. Sur le parchemin noirci à l'encre par l'écriture de Robb, elle put lire les derniers souhaits du Roi du Nord, léguant son royaume à un seul homme.

Jeyne ne le connaissait que par les récits de son époux qui ressassait souvent son enfance et lui contait à quel point il pouvait parfois regretter ses moments perdus trop vite entre les morts et les batailles.

Si Robb faisait confiance à cet homme pour prendre sa relève, elle ne pouvait en douter.

Elle roula de nouveau le papier et rangea ce qui restait de son valeureux époux -  _son héritage_. Il n'était pas encore temps de le faire parvenir à la Garde de Nuit, mais cela viendrait . Elle saurait se montrer patiente et attendrait le jour où la bannière du Nord fendrait de nouveau le froid de l'Hiver.

_L'Hiver vient, mon amour_ , chuchota-t-elle pour elle seule.

**Author's Note:**

> D'autres histoires sur les rois et reines plus ou moins chanceux de Westeros verront sans doute le jour. Je prévois déjà d'écrire sur Viserys Targaryen et sur Margaery Tyrell.


End file.
